


Avengers Karaoke Night

by avengerofyourheart



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crush, F/M, Karaoke, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 17:10:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11605116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengerofyourheart/pseuds/avengerofyourheart
Summary: Reader harbors a crush on Steve and devises a plan to find you if he feels the same way using a night on the town with the Avengers.





	Avengers Karaoke Night

You sat at a table with a drink in your hand, thoroughly enjoying the show in front of you. Natasha sat next to you, whispering something into Clint's ear causing him to throw his head back in laughter. It was probably something concerning you and your current state of swooning, but you were too far gone at this point.

Since becoming an Avenger, you had done your best to socialize and get to know the team better, but you weren't really one to go out on the town and party, like many of them enjoyed. You were more of the reserved type. Your one release, though, was music. The one thing that would get you dressed to the nines and out the door was karaoke night. The team was willing to indulge you in your one request. And boy, were you glad, because it had been quite the night.

Clint started the night out with a rousing rendition of "Fly Like an Eagle" by Steve Miller Band. Naturally. Next came Natasha with Blondie's "One Way or Another" which was actually a little terrifying, coming from her. You would never want to be caught in her sights. Bruce refused, but no one was crazy enough to try and force him. He was happy to sit back and watch, sipping a soda. You were just grateful he came. After Nat came Thor, who sang an unironic version of "YMCA" by The Village People, although it was more yelling than singing. The crew found it hilarious and anyone else in the bar was too intimidated to give him any trouble about his song choice.

Possibly the highlight before now had been a rather strained duet of "Ebony & Ivory" performed by Sam and Bucky. Sam gave it his all, trying to get Bucky into it but the Metal-armed soldier did NOT look happy to be there and mumbled the whole time. You were convinced that his participation was the result of some sort of blackmail. Tony belted out Elton John's "Rocket Man" because of course he would. And now you were sitting front and center while Captain Steve Rogers swayed back and forth crooning to Frank Sinatra's "I've Got You Under My Skin".

_"I've got you under my skin_  
I've got you deep in the heart of me  
So deep in my heart that you're really a part of me  
I've got you under my skin" 

His voice was a little flat at times but you didn't mind because the very sight of him gave you shivers. Simply dressed in a pair of jeans slung low on his hips, a plain white t-shirt and that dark blue jacket that really brought out his eyes and accentuated his wide shoulders, you couldn't tear your gaze away. It reminded you of that Cap stealth suit of his, which about drove you wild.

_"I'd tried so not to give in_  
I said to myself this affair never will go so well  
But why should I try to resist baby,  
I know you so well  
I've got you under my skin." 

You could feel your heart pounding and goose bumps covered your exposed flesh. You and Steve had been dancing around each other for months, a little flirting here, a small touch there. You were never really sure if he reciprocated your feelings, though. Cap was nice to everyone and joked around with all the team members. Was that all it was? Co-worker affection? That was the question of the evening. As Steve finished out the last note and took an embarrassed bow, he exited the stage and took a seat across the table from you.

Natasha elbowed you in the side, "Come on, Y/N. You're up!"

Chugging the last of your drink for liquid courage, you stood and walked up the stage steps, adjusting your dress nervously. Grasping the microphone in your right hand, you caught Steve's eye and gave him a big smile. As the opening notes began, you gathered all the guts you possessed. If he wasn't going to do something about it, you though you could maybe give him a little push. Bringing the mic up to your lips, you began to sing quietly at first.

_"I hear the ticking of the clock_  
I'm lying here the rooms pitch dark  
I wonder where you are tonight  
No answer on the telephone  
And the night goes by so very slow  
Oh, I hope that it won't end though  
Alone" 

Your eyes wandered back to Steve's once more before you really let yourself get into the song, belting out the chorus.

_"Til now I always got by on my own_  
I never really cared until I met you  
And now it chills me to the bone  
How do I get you alone  
How do I get you alone?" 

Starting to dance a bit more confidently, you dipped and swayed as the adrenaline hit your bloodstream heightening your alcohol buzz. You threw your hand out toward the audience, pointing to the muscular man in the blue jacket as you sang the next lyrics.

_"You don't know how long I have wanted_  
to touch your lips and hold you tight  
You don't know how long I have waited  
And I was gonna tell you tonight  
But the secret is still my own  
And my love for you is still unknown  
Alone" 

Hand over your heart with eyes close, you let the moment wash over you as you gave the song all you had. As that last high note rang out, you let your arms fall to your sides, feeling the rush leave your body. Looking across the expanse of the bar, it seemed like your performance was hit from the standing ovation of your fellow Avengers. Except for the empty chair where the man for whom you were singing was sitting moments ago.

Your heart squeezed in your chest, shoulders slumped at your failed attempt to win his heart. Stomping down the steps quickly, you grabbed Natasha's arm in one hand and your jacket in the other

"I'm over it. Let's go," you whispered dejectedly, dragging the redhead out of the bar and into the cool air.

"Why? What happened? I thought you were having a moment back there with the Star Spangled Man."

"Yeah, well, you thought wrong," you stated, waving your arm for a taxi. The nearest one pulled in front of you and you opened the car door. "You coming?"

Nat glanced back at the packed bar, "Nah, I think I'll stay. You sure you'll be able to get home okay?"

"Trust me, I am no longer buzzed. I'll be fine. Have fun," you waved as you crawled in the cab and gave the address for Stark Tower.

A long elevator ride later, you arrived at your room and slammed the door behind you. Kicking off your heels and throwing your jacket to the side, you tugged at the back zipper of your dress before giving up and face planting on the bed. You heard your phone buzz in your jacket pocket, but you elected to ignore it. You pulled a blanket over you and almost got to the point of sleep when you heard a knock at your door.

Peeling yourself from the covers, you stumbled to the door and threw it open to see the face of your disappearing crush.

"Hey, Y/N. I tried to call you to see if you were okay, you left so suddenly. Can I come in?"

You stepped back and kept stumbling, in shock, until your knees hit the edge the bed.

Steve walked in and shut the door quietly behind him.

"That song was ...really something. Why did you run off?"

"I thought...I mean, you left so I figured you just didn't care or want to...be there," you said hesitantly, avoiding his gaze.

"Trust me, Y/N. I got the full effects of the song. In fact, I stepped out for some cool air. It was a little too, uh... warm in there."

"Oh?" you asked, taking a step toward the man.

Steve gave you that sexy half smile, his eyes darkening under your gaze.

"So. Now that you've got me alone...what are you going to do with me?"

As a wide smile covered your face, you paused a few seconds before closing the distance between the two of you in no time. Jumping into the blonde Super Soldier's arms, he caught you easily by gripping your hips with his large hands, bringing his lips down to meet yours hungrily. You combed your fingers through his soft hair as you wrapped your legs around his waist, he let out a moan against your lips. Taking a moment to come up for air, his bright blue eyes now darkened with desire, met yours.

"Guess your secret's out. Sorry about the wait, doll. I've wanted this for so long, too," he grinned.

Looks like your night might not end alone after all, you thought, as Steve carried you toward the bed, humming that Sinatra song against the tender skin of your neck.


End file.
